


Luther and Company

by RemySilverwing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fight Scenes, Luther is the main guy, M/M, Naruto-based, Sassy, awesome main character, but still original story line!, characters based off of naruto, don't hate me, house of killers on the run, powered people, still orginal characters too, you wont know who likes him till latter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemySilverwing/pseuds/RemySilverwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story I based on the powers of Hidan from Naruto, but slightly altered. Luther was taken in by Aama, the big boss who rents out his house to fugitives and criminals alike, as long as they pay up rent. And that means getting the money how ever you can. Luther partakes in these missions, joined by money obsessed Yohana. Things seem to be going good for a while until a new tenant comes in to cause trouble. on top of that, Aamas' getting more bossy, Yohannas' been acting weird as of late, and now Luther has to deal with what his powers really mean!! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as it was fun writing ^~^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luther and Company

**Author's Note:**

> I make no profits and an not trying to copy the people of naruto. I just really wanted to mess around with Hidans' powers. they're frikken awesome :) I hope nobody minds. please enjoy, this was the funnest story I've ever written. honestly.

Hmph. The skies actually clear today…  
And it was. Not a cloud in sight, the ground bathed in the suns’ orange color of the coming dawn. It was late afternoon, the trees lightly swayed by the breeze. The forest was quiet, save for the calls of a kookaburra bird, and the low hymn of cicadas.  
I continued to look up at the swirl of the blue sky, quite entranced by its serenity. A shadow fell above me, blocking the blue hue I was beginning to doze to again.  
“How long are you going to lay there? It’s already been thirty minutes. I’ve bagged up the bounty. C’mon, get up and clean this mess up off yourself.” Leaning down further, the man standing above me moved to my side as he hefted something heavy on his shoulder. I sighed, gathering my strength as I shifted my own weight. As I stood, a warmth spread over my chest, causing me to slightly shiver. Damn…I really overdid it this time. I looked down at my chest, taking in the sight of my own making. Through my sleeveless black shirt, a hole was torn right at the top of my left breast, and most likely through the back. Blood was already soaked down to my hips, staining my tight black jeans as well. I didn’t need to look to tell that the wound was already closed up. My heart didn’t miss a beat and I felt as normal as ever. It would’ve been hard to even tell I’d just been impaled by even the best doctors.  
I stood, dusting at the dirt on my back and legs invain; dirt sticks to blood like a bitch.  
“C’mon, c’mon. We have till sundown to get this one turned in. Boss’ll be pissed if we’re late again.” Said the man beside me. I took in his appearance. His short blonde hair went just above his eyebrows, revealing two crystal blue orbs, that were honestly not the prettiest of blues. No matter how long I’ve known the lean, buff man, I still couldn’t tell what was behind those eyes. His strong jaw defined his tough face and years of experience. He wore a simple white shirt with a black leather jacket and tan jeans that fit his taller legs nicely.  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. Stop your bitch’in Yohana.” I quipped back at him. He huffed and walked ahead, down the dirt path I had just previously been dead on. I sighed, running my hand through my dark red hair. In this lighting I knew it was coming off as crimson. I looked around me, my similarly colored eyes searching the ground. Ah, there you are. I picked up the pike-like weapon, topped by a black needle-sharp point and a chain hanging loosly at the hilt. I tucked the weapon in one of my pant loops around my waist, then made a sad attempt at a jog to catch up to Yohana. He always walked to damn fast after a hunt. To think just an hour before, we had been slowly planning our ambush and working out the best technique.  
We always worked well during a mission, but once it was over, it’s everyone for themself. At least he waited this time, I thought. It’s always a pain to revive after killing myself, alone and in the dark.  
The dirt trail we followed lead to a town a mile ahead. We had everything planned: first locate the target, make our move, kill him, and bring his body back to headquarters (well technically it was only one of many other hidden headquarters). Our targets body lay limp over Yohanas’ broad shoulder. Through his shirt, I could see a gaping hole right over his left shoulder blade, where one’s heart would be. A smirk escaped my lips. Ah, now I remember. I remember why I killed myself, and how I enjoyed it. Just one touch is all it takes, and automatically I’m connected to one’s body. Whatever pain I feel, they feel. Whatever would I inflict upon myself, appears on them as well, a bloody mess. The one thing is though, that they can’t come back once they’re dead. But I can.  
Within minutes, the town came into view. If you ask me, it was a pretty dull town. Small vendors and food shops lined the roads, and hotels and restraunts were colored in hues of red, orange, and blues. Yohana and I slipped to the back entrance of one the closer buildings: an old storage place we were told. The back door was unlocked, unsurprisingly. In our line of work things were done fast: do the job, get paid, move on to another place; another bounty. Unsurprisingly, our employer was waiting for us. The shadows hid his face, but I could see and feel his hatred. I’ve always had this weird ability, along with being (practically) immortal, to feel peoples auras’. This mans’ was no different from all of our past clients. Full of hatred, greed, and the need for vengeance over something probably miniscule. But all the same, it gave me and Yohan here a job. And our jobs paid our fee to the big guy, the boss. Our real employer.  
“We got your man here. Dead as the night like you asked. 10,000$ was the price.” Yohana stated blandly. It was always money with this guy. So straightforward too, if you ask me.  
The faceless man nodded and handed the cold hard cash over wrapped in a cloth bag. No need to count the money, if it wasn’t there then he’d be our next target. He left swiftly, as did we, dumping the dead body inside the warehouse conveniently inside an empty wooden box. By sundown, we’d be long gone, all traces of our existence gone.

“Finally!~”  
Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I stretched out my sore back and arms, taking the view ahead of us. Disguised as a an old dojo, the building was tall in height and long in length, painted black on the sides, with white pillars holding up a dark blue canvas. All the windows were open, the reason being that the weather was always nice in this area of the country. The only rain we got was a light drizzle. Pleasant, all the same. The two of us approached the house, our home.  
“Oh please, we’ve been gone longer on a job before. Don’t act like you actually missed the damned place.”  
“Hmph. Well maybe you didn’t, but this is the only place I’ve lived since I was twelve. You know that.” I replied.  
“A place full of criminals, I tell ya.” Yohana mumbled back. Well it wasn’t a lie.  
For as long as I’ve been living here, the boss has had others living in the house, paying by taking up any and every job possible. Most the residents were runaway criminals, murders, thieves and phycos. But I wasn’t any different from them. They all had the same aura and by now I’ve learned to not show my insecurities and fears to these people. Except for the boss.  
We walked into the familiar house. As usual, it was uncanilly clean, sparce in personal items and yet still with the touch of a warm home. The only people I saw as we walked in were Jhona, a man I recall who’d murdered a towns mayer for wrongly taxing him and his family, now on the run. He was preparing a meal in the kitchen, which was slightly off to the right of the front entrance. On the other side was the living room, vacated by Marc, a young man in hiding from a previous group of Yankees he used to work with. I didn’t know anyone much in the house, as I’m always wanting to take on the tougher jobs and get out some more. Yohana just happened to tag along for the money. Honestly, that’s all that was ever on his mind.  
“Hey, look who’s back. Didn’t even know you two left.” Marc called from the couch. I smirked.  
“You wouldn’t even know if your dick was cut off, Marc. Seriously.” I mocked. His face scrunched up in amusement. He knew I was just teasing him. He was probably the most chill guy to mess with, who wouldn’t kill me in my sleep. Not that he could.  
“I’m sure I would kiddo. Cuase at least I have one.” He jeered back.  
“Chh. Asshole.” I said, dismissing the whole conversation. Somehow, everything in this house always lead to sex jokes. Probably my fault. Oops.  
“Language, Luther.” A firm voice said.  
I turned towards the familiar voice. Coming from the hallway, the man walked with long strides, his black hair swaying at his back. Lean shoulders, still built and manly, adorned his long arms. A red v-neck t-shirt with gold embroidery covered his chest and stomach nicely.  
I smiled. “Sorry, Aama. Slip of the tongue, honestly.” I said.  
“Of course.” He replied. Today his aura seemed calm, so thankfully I could be my usual self. He was till the boss after all. “How’d the job go? I trust my two best workers got the job done with no problems.”  
“Of course boss.” Yohana said respectively. He held out the heavy bag of cash to Aama, who gladly took it, smile in hand.  
“Good. This’ll be plenty for the next few months rent, ney?” he said matter of factly. True though. As long as you paid, Aama welcomed you to his home, no questions asked.  
Yohana quickly left after that, probably to go kill some time with practicing his skills. He was insanely good with the art of deception. Or well, more like illusions. Even I couldn’t tell if it was a real shadow or not. The only way I can is if I purposely look for his aura.  
In this world, everyone has their talents. Mine was just a little different from most. Not as simple as Yohanas’, or Marcs’, who for example can summon shirikens at will. More on them later. After all, this is my story. Aama caught my arm as I began to head off to my room.  
“Luth, I need to ask a favor of you.” He said. From any random persons view, it would’ve seemed he was asking nicely, but really it was an order. And I listen to my orders. I was the only tentant who didn’t pay rent, and that could call Aama by his name so openly. He pretty much raised me, knowing full well of what I could do to people. Hell, he’s the one who taught me all the ways I can make a man suffer before killing him.  
I nodded and followed closely behind him. He led me to the back of the dojo where the rooms resided, and more people were about. I vaguely took them in because tenants changed so much. Many were caught on the job, and or probably murdered by another tenant. Strangely, Aama didn’t like when his residents fought, so they always had to take it somewhere else. Peace and calm was his thing I guess. Strange for a guy who houses criminals.  
“While you were away on your job, a new inhabitant has asked to stay here.” He began. I raised my eyebrow. He continued. “He has the money to pay, and is clearly on the run. He even has the wanted posters to prove it.”  
“And?” I asked rather blatantly. His glare made me rethink my words. “W-what’s so wrong about that?” I said in a more reserved tone.  
“That’s just it. It’s just too good to be legit.”  
“So what are you saying?” I inquired. Aama was actually worried about a tenant? Jeez, half of them were killers!  
“I think he may be a spy. A cop. Someone trying to catch on to who lives here. And I can’t have that happening, now can i?” he said. I gulped.  
“Yeah, I guess not. Shit-umm I mean, what do you want me to do?” I said, rephrasing my words. Not sure why, but he doesn’t like it when I cuss. Everyone else around here does.  
“I want you to keep an eye on him. He’ll be staying in the room next to yours. So that also means no missions for the time being.”  
“Wait-why!? Can’t you just get someone else to watch him, like Marc or Yohana?” I asked, my voice raised somewhat.  
Aamas’ eyes turned to me, and suddenly I could feel his real aura. It was different from the ones emanating off of everyone else here. Damned if I was going to piss him off anymore. I looked down, defeated.  
“Luther, I’m not liking this defiant tongue you’ve been acquiring lately. I’ll assume it’s because you’re of age now, and you’re just acting up from teen hormones. Keep in mind that you owe me your life.” It’s hard to admit, but his words hit hard. Harder than any wound I’ve inflicted upon myself, and certainly more scarring. I bit my tongue from any remarks and met his cold grey eyes once more.  
“Good. Now, the reason I’m choosing you is because you’re the least suspicious here. I want you to make him trust you so he won’t start snooping around. Your young, use it to your advantage. I trust you’ll keep him out of my hair, ney?”  
“Yes, Aama. Sorry I stepped out of line.” I said. I liked the man, but recently I’ve come to realize how much of a controlling bastard he really was.  
“Good boy. Now, go meet your new housemate. And watch him closely.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?? good? I'm not sure how to proceed quite yet, but I've got the characters roles down already. I'll put more up soon lovelies!


End file.
